


Slip

by navaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Steve reacts to Tony's return





	Slip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). The Steve/Tony drabbles I wrote for this exchange have a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/175967490004/stevetony-drabbles) in case you want to share it and also a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/614458.html).

It's a slip.

There's no other explanation.

For a moment he just forgets where they are, who is watching and - goddammit when had Steve Rogers ever cared about the consequences when he knew what was right?

It's a slip.

He'd thought Tony was dead.

That's why when Tony, walking slightly bent forward, an arm protectively folded around his midsection, turns up - walking out of space ship that looks like it fell right out of the pulps - Steve rushes forward, planning to hug him and instead kisses him.

Hard. With all the longing and overflowing joy he feels.

Tony kisses back.


End file.
